


Rabbit Hole

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: I fell, and I keep falling.





	Rabbit Hole

Why must my brain and body hate me. Some people look on their youth as a time of happiness and ease, but I have been forced down this rabbit hole. Dark, cold, wet, and isolating. Why must this rabbit hole have taken me, at first I looked inside and was afriad, but as one does when one gets too close to a hole, I fell. And I just keep falling. There is no escape it feels, but I know if I can just catch something I can start to climb up. Yet, you see, it’s dark and I cannot see anything inside of this rabbit hole. So, here I am, falling with no end in sight. I cannot see the branch that sticks out that I can grab onto. Occasionally, I will catch something, but I get comfortable there and decide to take a break from climbing and falling. But, all of a sudden, the branch will snap and lower I go. Flailing around for anything I just keep going down. Is there an end? Will i ever get to the top, I am so far down. Will I plummit further and further? The question that haunts me though is that if I keep falling, will I eventually hit the ground?


End file.
